Ash's Vacation
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Ash takes a Vacation to Rota,but ends up taking one to the...Hall of Origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:What's up readers and reviewers alike, I know what your thinking, another story, well I wanted to write a story that has Dreamshipping (Ash X Mew, I didn't come up with the name) right off the bat then flashbacks to how it happened, I wanted to try this 'style' of onto the summary... What if after Sinnoh,Ash to a vacation,as the title would suggjest, to Rota. Ash takes a walk outside and Mew is about to greet him when she is summond to the Hall of Origins for Legend Gathering (In my 'Legendary Trainer' Legend Gathering is a week that All legendaries are required to stay at the Hall of Origins, but this story it will be for a month) and considing that she was heading towards Ash, he was taken to the Hall of Origins, and once there no one can leave the Hall until Legend Gathering is over. So onto the Key...**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-hi- thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_hi_" pokespeech

"**Hi**" 'future' Ash talking during a flash back

Chapter 1: Surprise and start of a vacation.

Ash's pov:

I stood there blushing madly looking shocked at the blushing pink cat floating front of him. This cat is know as Mew. Why were we blushing? Well Mew had just kissed me. Now your probally wondering how it is we got well where we are. Well I'll explain, it all started a week ago...

***A week ago,Rota,'Future' Ash's pov***

"**It all started a week ago when I decided to take a vacation to Rota, so I was taking a walk...**" 'Future' Ash eplained.

Ash was walking outside of Rota castle when he saw a large glow surround him. When the light faded he was standing in a shining white hall, he was woundering how he got there when he heard a distressed sound form above him and he was tackled by a pink blur.

(I'm sorry Ash,I-I-I didn't mean to drag you here.) Mew said distressed as she cried into Ash's chest.

"It's alright Mew, but where is here,and why did you come here?" Ash asked as he pet the distressed cat.

(We-We-We are in the Hall of Origins the home of Arceus, as to why every now and then some called the Legend Gathering is held, the Legend Gathering is a month where all legendaries are required to stay at the Hall. Also when you get here you can't leave until the month is over. Sorry Ash your stuck here and it's my fault) Mew cried out.

"It's ok Mew it's not your fault you were just flying over or to me right?So it's not your fault" Ash said as he pet the pink cat.

(We-we should tell Arceus.)Mew said still tearing up a bit.

"Okay, lead the way." Ash said and Mew floated out of Ash's arms and down the a few minutes, they got to a large door,larger then all the other doors except one.

(Arceus,Arceus I have something to tell you!) Mew shouted as they entered the room.

(What is it Me... What is Ash doing here?) Arceus asked confused.

(You see, Ash was in Rota,so I was going to say Hi, then I was called here and I was already near Ash so...he got dragged know he can't leave until the month is over.) Mew explained getting depressed.

"It's okay I was on a vacation this is basically an unexpected change of scenery." Ash said trying to calm Mew down.

(Right...Well we do have an extra room encase another insident like Mewtwo happened again. So you can stay in there its in between Mew's and Mewtwo's room.) Arceus said to Ash. (Mew can you lead him there?) Arceus requested.

(Sure thing.) Mew said hiding her nervousness from Ash but not Arceus, who chuckled floated out of the room followed by Ash.

"Isn't this the way we came from?" Ash asked the floating cat.

(Yeah we teleported in the hall infront of my room.) Mew answered careful to hid her they came up to Mew's room they saw Mewtwo heading towards his own room.

"Hi Mewtwo!" Ash shouted causing Mewtwo to look towards him in shock.

(A-Ash what are you doing here?) asked a shocked Mewtwo. Ash explained how he was here. (Mew.) Mewtwo sighed out. (Why are you so careless?)

(It's fun) Mew said nervously. (Anyway Ash put your hand on that scanner) Mew said trying to change the silently chuckled at this as Ash obeyed the 'command'. When he put his hand on the scanner a light shot out of a small red orb above the blank name light scanned Ash and changed the door and room inside to a size that would 'fit' him. The name plate also now said 'Ash' on opened the door to see a nice white room with white bed and dresser with a 2 door other than the door he just came in. He found out these led to a bathroom and closet.

"Wow nice room." Ash said in awe.

-Well this should be a interesting Legend Gathering.- Mewtwo thought as he saw his original looking at Ash blushing.

**Me:Well this should be interesting as Mewtwo said. So do you think that the personalities are good? Do you think this is a good story idea?Why am I asking you questions, you should be asking me.**

**Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:What's up readers and reviewers alike, time for a new this chap will have,of course, some more dreamshipping,on a low some introducing,and reintroducing, Ash to the legendaries,and their personalities,issues for some.**  
**Brock: So Dreamshipping, what is that?**  
**Me: Wha...Oh yeah you were not here when I explained it. Dreamshipping is the pairing of Ash and Mew.**  
**Brock: *Jaw on the floor* **  
**Me:Well I dunse own pokemon or the characters and I probally never will ,if I did poke/human relationships would be in the show. Oh this is a dreamshipping story please don't request any other shipping involving Ash,though hint of altoshipping from Latias's side might be there if I can write it. So no requesting shipping please, ESPECIALLY POKESHIPPING, I hate Misty.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-hi- thoughts  
(Hi) telepathy  
"hi" pokespeech  
**"Hi"** 'future' Ash talking during a flash back

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions and Re-Introductions.  
As Ash was looking around his room he heard heavy footsteps outside his door.

* * *

(A/n At this point Ash has gone through Sinnoh so he knows all legendaries from Sinnoh and before okay but not Unova legends, just saying)

* * *

He walked out of the room to see a grey dragon with gold mask,armor pieces,and claws on its also has black wings,face,and markings, with red claw like things on its wings and strips on its chest. It had 6 legs and a tail.  
"Giratina hi," Ash says to the dragon.

* * *

(A/n How was my description of Giratina?Also legendaries who have a more 'personal' encounter with Ash, and by this I mean more personal than trying to kill Ash and not really interacting with him, will remember Ash.)

* * *

(Ash?How...) Giratina started but he was cut off by Ash explaining how he was there.(Well that does sound like something Mew would do.) Giratina chuckled.  
(Hey!) Mew shouted. Ash pet her causing Mew to purr.  
"Nice to see you again Giratina. How's the Distortion World?" Ash asked still petting Mew.  
(Good, well as good as you can get after,what I call, the 'Zero' incident ) Giratina replies silently chuckling at how Mew can be distracted so easily, she went from wanting to attack him to being happy because of Ash. (Well I'm off to my room before Dialga gets here.) Giratina said then walked off.A while later Ash noticed his shadow moving, then something rose out of his 'something' was black with white 'hair',blue eyes,and red 'necklace'.  
"Darkrai!" Ash shouted.  
("Ow Ash I stand...wait Ash how are you here?)Darkrai asked and Ash explained again.(Well that...) Darkrai started but was cut off.  
"Don't say it, unless you want to get Mew mad,again." Ash said and pet the a fore mentioned cat resulting in said cat purring.  
(Right...Well I'm off.) Darkrai said as he walked to his own room.  
"Well I'm gonna go ex..." Ash started but was cut off by a Thunderbolt almost hitting his face, though he ducked at the last looked to where the blast came from to see a yellow bird, whos wing tips were black, flying toward him saw a blur of white behind it.  
"Ahh Zapdos what are you doing!?" Ash shouted. Zapdos fired another Thunderbolt at one was blocked by the 'white blur'. This white blur was revealed to be a white dragon like bird with blue 'things' on his eyes,blue stomach and blue thing on his back.  
(Zapdos what are you doing!) Lugia shouted angrily at the bird along with Mew.  
(Lugia why are you protecting this...wait the chosen one...woops.) Zapdos said awkwardly. Ash sweat-dropped as well as Lugia.  
(You almost killed Ash and all you have to say is Woops!Woops!...) Mew shouted and would have gone on if Ash hadn't pet her calming her down instantly, causing Mewtwo and Lugia to silently chuckle. Lugia who was dragging Zapdos and the other legendary birds with him, went to their was lost in thought, thinking about his past adventures he had,when he was knocked out of it bye some pushing against it's looked down to see Mew nuzzling his wrapped his arms around her causing both of them to blush.  
***Much Later***  
Ash,Mew,and Mewtwo headed towards their rooms but they were stopped by a red and white blur and a blue and white 'red and white' blur crash into him,and Mew who was knocked out of her place in his arms and him over, but the other one stopped infront of blurs turned out to be Latias and , surprisingly to Ash,Latios.  
"Hi Latias and Latios...wait Latios!?" Ash shouted while Mewtwo helped him up.  
(Arceus separated me from the soul dew.) Latios explained as Latias nuzzled Ash's chest.  
(A/n Mew:Errrrrr. Me:Jealous Much?)  
"W-w-wo-wo-wow." Ash laughed out, "s-s-stop L-l-latias t-t-that t-t-tickles."  
(Sorry Ash) Latias said moving away from Ash and Mew promptly went back to her of them blushed as Ash pet Mew on the head.  
(Well we have to get to our rooms,) Latios said as he dragged Latias ,Mew,and Mewtwo headed to their room.  
***A Week Later***  
**"Over the week I had met and reunited with all the legendaries some encounters ranged from as simple as Darkrai,to as 'painful' as Latias,to as close as Zapdos,to even the week we,by this I mean Me,Mew,and Mewtwo, went through the oddness of the legends such as Regirock's insane issues,Deoxy's hatred of Mewtwo and Rayquaza,and Zekrom and Reshiram's,as well as Dialga and Palkia's,bitterness towards each other,I had,seperatly of course, made friends with all of me and Mew had gotten closer."**

* * *

**Me:That took awhile to write,but I what do you think,were the personalities ok?Any questions you have ask in a review.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
